Vepturegeng (Film)
Vepturegeng is a fantasy action thriller film based on the comic book series of the same name. Synopsis Seven earthlings are chosen by the Vepturegeng masks in order to stop the Untergeng from sending the rest of them to Earth. Plot See: Vepturegeng (Comic Book) Cast Note: Theoretical * TBA/Wiz Khalifa as Brennan O’Hare/Serpent, the leader of the Vepturegeng. O’Hare is one of the eldest students in his middle school, has very few friends, is socially awkward, and is intensely interested in computer gaming. O'Hare is also a Francophile and is unhealthily obsessed with some of the female students at his school. Meanwhile, Serpent is the most secretive and mysterious Vepturegeng mask, hated by the others for his savage ways. * TBA as Ruffian * Jin as Han Seo-Hoto/Thanatos * TBA as Amélie Chapélaine/Fatale * TBA as Gérard * TBA as Wendigo * TBA as Gunner * TBA as Stealer * TBA as Drifter * TBA as Robyn Jacob/Samurai * TBA as Il Seo-Hoto * Brian Gleeson as Mr. O’Hare * Allison Scagliotti as Mrs. O’Hare * TBA as Zack O’Hare Parents Guide Why is “Vepturegeng” rated R? The MPAA rating has been assigned for “strong bloody violence, disturbing images, and language— all involving teens.” This evaluation includes a couple of scenes of sexual contact without nudity, an implied nude scene involving two teenage characters, lots of graphic bloody violence including decapitation and children being killed with a large amount of blood and gore depicted, and 22 F-words. Read our parents’ guide below for details on sexual content, violence & strong language. Sex & Nudity Moderate ⭐️⭐️⭐️ * A woman touches a man‘s crotch as they make out. We later see them thrusting and embracing in a hot tub, with candles lit nearby and flower petals in the tub. * Brennan dry humps a blanket/bedsheet on his bed, eventually collapsing (ejaculation is implied). * One woman is kicked in the crotch by Ruffian (treated as violent rather than sexual). * A woman’s sex life is discussed and her fiancé claims that she’s never had intercourse before. * Brennan bathes while nude (no genitalia is depicted). He envisions a teenage girl in the bath (visible from the top only) and reacts nervously. The girl looks below Brennan’s face and tries to back away (erection is implied). * No strong sexual content or genital nudity. Violence & Gore Severe ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ * Graphic and bloody violence throughout the film. While fantastical, the carnage is still more realistically portrayed than the average superhero film. The film may be one of the goriest R-rated movies ever made. * Three child characters are murdered in a school shooting (one off-screen and two onscreen). One of these kills is extremely shocking and graphic (the student is split in half, with blood splattering across the walls and organ/bone matter depicted; the neck area and one armpit appear to be torn open, and there's a bloody wound on the back of the foot). In the second scene, a student's head is blown apart, with brain matter covering the woodchips of a playground, but it isn’t focused on (although wounds on the shoulder and torso are also visible). In the third one, the actual shooting is not depicted (all we see is a wooden closet getting blasted twice by a rifle). Immediately afterward, we see a copious amount of blood splattered in the closet and a decapitated body with a bleeding neck. All three of these scenes are brief, but still very gory. * Five decapitations (not counting headshots/explosions), blood is depicted in four of which. Only two of these decapitations depicts the neck wound. * Thanatos' adolescent host has his head, arms, and various chunks of flesh graphically blown off near the end of the film (bone is visible through various torso, neck, and leg wounds). Han is screaming as he is mutilated, and his entire body eventually explodes into barely-recognizable chunks. * After an explosion, Brennan has his head and foot obliterated, blood spraying and gory wounds clearly depicted (bones and sinew can be seen in the wounds; the eyes and neck bones are visible near the site of the corpse). Since he isn't dead yet (on average, it takes 1.6 minutes to die from an explosion; Serpent can heal his host as long as they have a minute left before they die), Brennan's body is regenerated by Serpent in a gory fashion. * A character is shot repeatedly by Fatale, with blood shown. This scene is less graphic than the other gun-based kills and rather brief. * Serpent is fired at by special forces soldiers. He is shot at by machine guns but is able to disintegrate before he is shot. Serpent tosses a grenade that has been thrown at him back at the marines (they explode apart, with blood streaming). After this, Serpent throws a pencil at a sniper (it hits their eye and causes a small amount of blood to come out) before savagely beating other marines with a metal baseball bat (including a dead body). * A teenager bites a man’s nose when restrained, causing blood to gush out. * A man uses a Kabar knife to stab a teenager in the back, before hitting him with a baton and threatening him with a pistol. Blood is briefly depicted on the teen’s back, but the wound is fixed by Serpent soon afterward. * Serpent (one of the Vepturegeng), disappointed by his host (a teenage boy), causes them to explode into gory slime and shattered bones, Stranger Things-style. This scene is likely to be disturbing. * Lots of violence towards men, including gunshots below the belt; one sequence depicts a man getting a knife stabbed into his crotch twice. * Fatale slowly decapitates an actor in a play using an ornamental halberd (blood sprays everywhere, nauseating). After this, Fatale gets shot in the head by various security guards, momentarily blowing her head off (it is regenerated). Fatale proceeds to hack and slash at one of the guards with the halberd, cuts off his arm, takes his pistol and goes on a murderous rampage (multiple kills with blood visible, some arms and hands are cut off by the halberd). This scene is comparable to a graphic Quentin Tarantino film, only played more seriously. * Near the end, Thanatos uses an East-Asian sword to bisect Brennan (who has been separated from Serpent) with blood and entrails coming out. However, Serpent reunites with Brennan’s corpse, reviving Brennan before he dies. * Serpent bites two cats’ heads off (blood and wound are depicted on one). Afterward, Brennan is shown vomiting blood and a fleshy skull. * Ruffian eats a rabbit in segments (head, body, legs, etc). This scene is bloody and disturbing but not very gory. * Multiple instances of hand-to-hand combat; jabs to the face and gut, bludgeoning with heavy weaponry and glass objects, getting thrown at/off of walls, and getting shoved out of windows. * A vehicle chase involves explosive drones, gunfire, and collateral damage; cars are depicted crashing throughout. * Ruffian robs a sports/hunting store and a 7 Eleven; nobody is injured, but weapons are brandished by the Vepturegeng and the cashiers are threatened. Profanity Severe ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ * The film contains one use of the n-word (hard r) and one with an ”a”, 22 uses of "f**k", including 3 uses of "mother f**ker", and 2 uses in an otherwise sexual context. One use of "c**t". * Multiple religious expletives including 24 uses of "Hell", 35 uses of God’s name in vain (4 uses of “Goddamn”) and 4 uses of "Jesus". * Sexual expletives such as “c**ksucker” and “d**k” (in a sex-based context) are used in a rap song. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Moderate ⭐️⭐️ * We see pots of cannabis in Seo-Hoto’s room. Brennan participates in underage drinking in a few scenes (one scene depicts him wildly firing a NERF gun as a result of tipsiness). Brennan is given a cigarette by Jordaine and smokes it, before praising the idea of smoking. * Brennan accidentally drinks his mother’s Mudslide, before promptly spewing it into his sink (he's more concerned over the usage of non-vegan ingredients than the alcoholic contents). * Someone asks Brennan if he’s high (he isn’t). Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ * The Vepturegeng themselves are likely to terrify young audiences. Their glowing eyes, fanged teeth, and deformed appearance may be hard to look at for some. * Serpent (one of the Vepturegeng), disappointed by his old host (a teenage boy), causes them to explode into gory slime and shattered bones, Stranger Things-style. This scene is likely to be disturbing. * When a “mask” controls a body, their face is often mangled into a creepy look (this happens multiple times). * Amélie ends up extremely emotionally distressed after Fatale kills half of her family. * Serpent’s soul form is frightening and may scare more sensitive viewers. * In one scene, Serpent attempts to bite a marine’s crotch off, but this part is meant to be comedic as Brennan reacts in a disgusted fashion. Serpent is caught and drops the man. * Han Seo-Hoto clashes with Brennan near the end of the film; Han’s Vepturegeng-soul comes out at one point, screaming at Brennan. * Brennan and Serpent’s apparent death/sacrifice and his family’s reaction to it may sadden viewers. * Serpent chokes (but doesn’t kill) a person who verbally abuses a heavier woman. This scene may disturb more sensitive viewers. * The slippery Vepturegeng masks morph with teenage characters and form the humanoid Vepturegeng. The humanoid Vepturegeng/human hybrids have the slug-like Vepturegeng bursting from their faces. The Vepturegeng parasites have beady, glowing eyes without pupils and uneven, fissured tongues about a foot and a half long; we can occasionally see part of the teens’ faces hanging off of their heads upon the Vepturegeng's exposure. The Vepturegeng burst through faces and sink back in (regenerating the human faces) throughout the film. Gross Stuff * Brennan eats various foods, drinks alcoholic beverages, and bites the heads off of two cats before he vomits into a toilet. We hear a retching sound and see bloody slime and bones landing in the toilet. * A later scene involves Brennan vomiting into a paper bag after drinking a large number of soft drinks; Serpent later throws the bag at Thanatos, causing vomit to splatter all over Thanatos‘ body. * Serpent’s head is almost shoved into a toilet, but he escapes and shatters a toilet tank lid over his attacker. The attacker goes unconscious and collapses, his head landing in the toilet. * The Vepturegeng have cracked tongues and red surrounding their pupil-less eyes; these elements may be disturbing. 18+ Other Certificates * Argentina: +18 (with warnings) * Australia: R18 * Austria: 16 * Brazil: Banned * Canada: R * Canada (Quebec): 18 * Columbia: 18 * France: 18 * Germany: 18 * Singapore: R21 or Refused Classification * Russia: 18 * United Kingdom: 18 * Vietnam: C18 Trivia * Various “genital removal“ scenes had to be removed in worries of the film receiving an NC-17 rating. Category:TV shows Category:Vepturegeng Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:May Category:2022